


Shivering Gold

by leatherduncan (orphan_account)



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, College, Coming Inside, Cruise Ships, Daddy Kink, Dom!Duncan, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gambling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older!Duncan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smoking, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leatherduncan
Summary: A chance encounter with a handsome, older stranger makes your family cruise experience worthwhile.
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd/Reader, Duncan Shepherd/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Shivering Gold

“Y/N, could you please be a dear and get me more lemonade?”

You sighed as you shifted off the slightly damp pool chair you were perched on, plucking the empty glass out of your mother’s hands.

Beside your mom, your brother and father were fast asleep, having been lulled to unconsciousness by the warm embrace of the sun.

You were enjoying yourself on this trip, you really were, given that you hadn’t ever really been on a cruise ship before. But it was another day at sea, so today was slow, with everyone choosing to lounge by the pool and catch a few rays.

The idea was a nice one you supposed, your parents and brother missing you from the 3 years you were away at college, and proposing that you go on a family-bonding cruise together over spring break.

Maybe it sounded stupid, but a small part of you ached for something more.

From all the movies you had watched growing up, you expected to find true love or something while you were here.

But you ultimately realized that was pretty naïve and childish, and shook the idea away, choosing to just enjoy the experience as it came.

Shoes squeaking across the wet deck of the ship, you set off to the buffet area for the lemonade, nose wrinkling as you had to pass the smokers’ section.

Billionaires that could probably BUY the ship you were on all huffed away, enjoying their cigars and expensive drinks.

Unfortunately for you, this was the moment your $4 sandals and the wetness from the deck made a clash, propelling you onto one of the big-wigs lounge chairs, and spilling what seemed to be whiskey all over the both of you.

“FUCK,” the man cursed, torso wet with the alcohol. It was only after getting a good look at him that you realized, he was EXTREMELY attractive and much younger than the other rich guys in this area.

His skin was tanned to perfection, golden and lickable. He wore an orange patterned robe, expensive looking sunglasses, and his hair was dark brown, the sun having brought out a few honey colored highlights.

You squeaked out a small, “sorry,” and grabbed a spare napkin, wiping it all over the man in a clumsy attempt to clean up your mess.

It was only when he settled a firm hand atop of yours that you stopped.

“It’s alright,” he murmured, cleaning the rest of the mess up himself, while you stood there awkwardly.

After he was done, he lowered his sunglasses down so he could get a better look at you, still wet from his whiskey, bikini cover now slightly see-through.

Your swimsuit bottoms got a little wet as he licked his lips, blue orbs burning into yours as he helped you up.

“I’m sorry again,” you stuttered out, crossing your arms nervously, subtly giving yourself more cleavage in front of this ethereal man.

“It’s alright,” he said again, smiling at you, slight wrinkles crinkling the edges of his eyes.

It was only then you noticed, he was younger than the rest of the elderly billionaires in this area, but still must’ve been around 30-40.

You don’t know what propelled you to keep this conversation going, but you didn’t want to leave.

His eyes scanning your body up and down made you feel even warmer than the sun did.

“Could I get you another one?” You nodded towards his now-empty glass. “It’s the least I could do.”

“Don’t worry about it.” The man smiled softly at you.

You turned to leave, but a strong hand stopped you, grabbing onto yours gently.

“What’s your name?” He asked, curious.

“Y/N,” You stuttered out, as he let go of your hand.

“Well then, I’ll be seeing you around, Y/N.”

With that, you scampered off, slightly aroused and confused.

It was only when you were back at your pool chair that you realized you forgot your mom’s lemonade, as she gave you a dirty look, asking why you were stinking of alcohol.

\--

You were still thinking of the encounter the next day, all dressed up for formal night as your mom put the finishing touches on your makeup.

“There, beautiful.” She smiled, as she put the eyeshadow brush down.

You smiled back, chewing the inside of your cheek, as you wondered if you would see the man again tonight.

It wasn’t a huge ship, but then again, it wasn’t like you were seeking him out either.

Right?

You winced as your mom slightly patted your arm, breaking you out of your trance as she chastised you for unconsciously biting the skin off your lips, having to reapply your lipstick.

Before long, you and your family were off to one of the ship’s restaurants, a sense of…. foreboding churning in your gut.

You were almost giddy, and that both scared and excited you, wondering what the future would bring.

You teetered in your platform heels as the ship rocked back and forth. The captain announced earlier that it was going to be a bumpy night, so you were clutching onto your mom’s arm.

After your dad confirmed your reservations with the host, you all sat down and ate the 5 course meal, afterwards full as a tick, and happy from your family’s company and the 2 glasses of wine you’d ordered.

Afterwards you guys were booked for a show at the theater, so you walked through the promenade, and then the casino on the way there.

It was only after a while you felt a pair of eyes on your form, as you looked up and saw the gorgeous man from the other day at the poker table.

“Uh, go on and see the show without me,” You mumbled to your mother, as she looked at you incredulously.

“You want to gamble?” She asked, as you whipped out your debit card.

“Yeah, why not?” You shrugged, as she nodded slowly, before she left, the rest of your family preoccupied with thoughts of their show.

You chose a machine close by to where the man was sitting, occasionally stealing glances at him when you thought he wasn’t looking.

$30 short later, you cursed as you got up from the seat, thinking about what a stupid idea this was. The man was probably busy anyways, and any connection you imagined was purely from your side.

“Y/N,’ a warm hand settled on your shoulder as you gathered up your purse.

“Oh!” You said, feigning surprise. “Hey, what’s up?”

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he knew you were full of bullshit, “Not much. And what are you up to tonight?”

“Just trying and failing to win some money.” You cringed, putting your card away.

The man flagged down a waiter passing by, ordering a glass of whiskey for himself, asking if you wanted anything as well. You ordered a pina colada and leaned against a slot machine as you laughed with him about your losings.

After your drinks arrived, you bit your lip seductively at him as he stroked your arm nonchalantly, a steady throbbing beginning between your legs.

“You never told me your name; you know.”

“Ah, I didn’t, did I?” He asked, blue eyes twinkling. “It’s Duncan.”

“Well Duncan,” You smirked at him, feeling a little bold. “Why don’t we go somewhere a little more private?”

\--

30 minutes later you were on your hands and knees, gripping the sheets of Duncan’s bedspread as he pounded his cock into you.

“Oh fuck,” You breathed as he pulled your hair into a makeshift ponytail, using it to drive his cock even deeper into you.

His growls and moans were driving you insane, and you whined as you felt the ship shift back and forth, making the sex impossibly hotter.

“Wanted this since I saw you yesterday…..It drove me crazy when I saw you acting all coy tonight, like I didn’t know you wanted to be split on my cock.”

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he hit your g-spot, whimpering, and almost crawling away as the pleasurable sensation was too much, and not enough all at the same time.

Duncan slammed you even harder down on his cock in response, and you gasped, the sound high and keening in his large penthouse suite.

“Fuck, daddy!” You cried out, eyes widening when you realized what you said.

It didn’t phase Duncan though, if anything it spurred him on even more, as he grunted, rasping out a, “Daddy? Fuck, that’s so sexy. Say it again.”

“Daddy,” You whined, as he fucked you even harder, thrusts becoming sloppy and loose.

“Fuck I’m gonna- “He cursed once more as he filled your cunt with his hot seed, not letting up on his thrusts.

You came at the sensation of him rubbing your clit, and filling you to the brim, collapsing onto the sheets with a sigh.

He pulled you into his arms, cupping your face delicately as he kissed you.

“Stay with me tonight. Please.”

You nodded tiredly as you pressed your forehead against his, already thinking of excuses to tell your family when they would inevitably wonder where you were all night.

\--

The next morning you woke up, still in Duncan’s bed as you saw a note and a tray full of breakfast on the bedside table.

You unfolded the note, curious as you read.

“Dear Y/N,

Please excuse me for leaving, as some business came up this morning.

I’ve ordered room service for you, help yourself to anything you want.

If you wish to stay, I’ll be back around 3:00 PM.

If not, I’ll hopefully see you again tonight.

Oh, and pick something sexy out for daddy.

-Duncan”

You were confused on what he meant by “pick something sexy out for daddy,” until you lifted the tray full of breakfast onto your lap and saw at least $6000 in cash hidden beneath it.

You gawked, never having seen that much money before in your life.

Your heart pumped at the prospect of seeing him again, and you quickly ate your breakfast, eager to get back to your room before your parents issued an emergency statement to the captain or something.

\--

After a half-assed excuse to your family of spending the night clubbing, you hit the shops in the promenade to pick something out for your night with Duncan.

You ended up buying a whole new wardrobe and didn’t even make a dent in the cash Duncan gave you.

But you were excited for him to see you in the sexy La Perla set you’d bought.

Before long, it was time to meet Duncan back at his penthouse suite, telling your family you were going to watch a movie on the top deck.

Knocking on Duncan’s penthouse suite door, you bit your lip nervously.

What if this wasn’t a good idea?

You’d heard horror stories of girls being trafficked off cruise ships like this one. Even though Duncan seemed trustworthy, who’s to say he wasn’t the “bait” to pull you in?

Duncan opened the door, grinning when he saw you, and quickly ushering you inside.

You were pinned against the door you were just outside of, as he laved wet kisses all along the side of your neck, the sting of his beard only adding to the arousal.

You whined, fisting a hand in his hair, as he moaned before chuckling slightly at your desperation.

“Duncan,” You breathed out. “Wait.”

He immediately pulled back in concern as you sat down on the bed, joining you soon after.

“What’s wrong, gorgeous?”

You swallowed uncomfortably as he took one of your hands in his. Your hand looked so small and fragile in comparison to his strong, firm ones.

“I just……What is this?”

His brow wrinkled in confusion as he asked, “What do you mean?”

He stroked your cheek soothingly as you looked at him, pondering your next words. “Like, what do you want from me? Why did you give me all that money this morning? Is this a test or… setup?”

He shook his head resolutely, knowing what you must be thinking now. “No, I swear it isn’t anything like that. I like you Y/N…. a lot. I know we haven’t known each other long but believe me when I say, I just want to spoil you.”

You nodded slowly, your doubts and fears easing a little as your saw the genuine look in his eye. “Okay…. Just know if something happens, I’m not comfortable with, or that scares me, I’m leaving, okay?”

“I support that wholeheartedly, sweetheart.”

Weariness fading away, you grinned a little as you pushed him against the bed, unbuttoning your long coat.

“You wanna see what I bought today, daddy?”

\--

It had been a week of fucking like bunnies with Duncan, and you were in heaven.

If you thought you’d had a new wardrobe after that first night, you had triple the amount of new clothes now.

Not to mention the sex, which was probably the best part out of all of it.

It had been a struggle, spending time with your family and Duncan, but you managed to make it work without making them too suspicious.

Still, the cruise was coming to an end soon, and your heart already ached at the prospect of having to part ways with Duncan.

It was too soon to fall in love or anything, but you were already developing feelings for him, and didn’t want it to end.

You just hoped he felt the same, and that you weren’t just some random holiday fuck.

It was a beautiful day out at sea, 2 days before you were docked back home, and you were enjoying it, Duncan by your side.

Or, well, sitting atop his lap, with his cock inside of you, more accurately.

You blinked back the tears in your eyes, as you resisted the urge to just fuck yourself silly on his cock.

It had started when the two of you had gone at it like animals in Duncan’s huge shower, afterwards just letting the sun’s rays dry you both off on the balcony.

Before long, Duncan was beckoning you to, “come sit on daddy’s lap, like a good girl,” commanding you to sit still while he lit a cigar.

The lull of the ocean, as well as Duncan’s rocking motions, made you whine low in your throat, as he blew out an impressive ring of smoke.

“Please daddy…” You whimpered, as he shushed you, observing the twinkling sea, and enjoying the feeling of you clenching around him desperately.

“It doesn’t get any better than this,” Duncan chuckled, thrusting a little into you, as you gasped and clutched onto his forearm.

Eyes rolling back into your skull at the pleasure, you came unexpectedly, letting out a moan that made you glad the ocean was so loud.

Duncan’s cursed at the feeling of your tight walls spasming around him, and lifted you up, bending you over the edge of the balcony as he pounded into you furiously.

It wasn’t long until he came inside of you with a sigh, kissing your neck gently as he pulled out.

You sniffled a little, overcome by emotion that this would all be ending soon, and Duncan settled you back onto his lap as he sat down once more.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

You bit your lip, tears welling up in your eyes as you explained how you didn’t want things to end after the vacation was over.

“To be honest, I don’t want things to end here either,” He admitted, carding a hand through your hair, and kissing your lips gently.

You burrowed into his neck, arms wrapped around him as he held you close, the both of you watching the sun set.

\--

You shook the tiredness from your eyes as your mom gently gripped your hand, the plane heading for takeoff, a feeling that would normally make your stomach jump with butterflies, but merely filled you with a sense of dread.

You looked out at the city of Los Angeles, a lump settling in your throat, as your forehead rested against the window of the airplane.

“Don’t worry honey, we’ll be home soon.” Your mom said, patting you gently on the shoulder, as she settled in for a nap.

\--

A few days later, you were showing off your new wardrobe to your roommates, when an unknown number popped up on your cellphone.

A feeling of excitement coursed through your body, before you told yourself not to get your hopes up, figuring it was one of those scam calls.

You excused yourself outside your dorm as you took the call, greeting whoever it was calling you.

“God, I’ve missed that voice.”

Your eyes lit up in recognition as your heart thrummed. 

“Duncan?”

“That’s right, baby. Did you miss me?”

You smiled, laughing a little, as you felt overjoyed for the first time in days. “You have no idea.”

“Well, I was just looking outside at this private jet I happen to own and was thinking how it’s a shame it’s going to waste. Don’t you agree, Y/N?”

Your mouth dropped open, as you realized what he was insinuating.

“You…. want me to come visit you in DC?”

“You would love it here, I promise. It’s right up your alley.”

A lot of thoughts went through your head about classes starting up again soon, and what you were going to say to your roommates, all important decisions to consider.

But none of that registered in your mind, as you took a deep breath before speaking.

“I’m in.”


End file.
